Fate's Convenience
by fangirrrrrl129
Summary: "Fate is like gravity. You can jump up and down until your heart's content, but the earth still falls into the sun, and the sun still courses through the galaxy, both indifferent to your short-lived and insignificant defiance." Brought together by circumstances out of there control can these two make the best of it. Futureistic JacexOC may change rating for future lemons
1. Deal with the Devil

The constant murmur of politely hushed voices was like one of those annoying mundane theme songs and I could just not seem to put up with it tonight like I normally do. A mundane server passes with champagne and I gratefully pick one up.

Tonight is a celebration for the peace treaty that is being signed tomorrow that will end the long and bloody war that my people have fought with the Nephilim and my mother was supposed to be making a very important announcement tonight.

One that was so exciting and important that I didn't even know about it. Finally after another hour of torturous mingling with high society brown nosers my mother **finally **rises from her seat on the royal throne and takes her place up on the balcony of the plaza.

She lightly taps her knife on her glass and clears her throat, clearly a polite way of indicating that everybody better shut their fucking mouths or head **will **roll. A hush fell over the crowd almost like magic and my mother starts her speech.

"I am so happy you all could make it here today and as you all know tomorrow we will be signing the…." She drowned on and on emphasizing our history. I rolled my eyes not really caring whether or not somebody saw.

She was talking about stuff that we were required to know by the time we start our trials when were ten. My ancestor and her friend…. Blah blah blah we all knew the way it went. . Mundane had history no record of us until Jujiana Fallenstar exposed us to everyone in 2016 over a hundred years ago… Jujiana and her entire family fled with her best friend and family, my ancestor Morgana Darkmoon who was French.

Together they formed a society La Baisse aka the Fallen. The Fallen was most defiantly a monarchy, especially when Jujiana was captured and killed by the Institute of Paris and my family took over.

By all means the Fallenstar family should have taken over but at the time Jujiana had no children and her parents were very much against the entire organization. This left the position to Fiona Darkmoon her late brother's daughter who was just barely scraping 7.

Of course she also had a younger brother of 4 and a set of triplet sisters who hadn't even said there first words at the time. But ever since then it had become tradition for the direct descendants of Jujiana to hold the honorary position of Royal Advisor and too take up residence in the palace.

There were MAYBE 700 of the Fallen in all which was a significant chunk considering the Nephilim had about 2,000. That was technically all my mom was saying but she put it much more eloquent then I did.

"so because of all of this I am pleased to announce that…" she paused rather dramatically just to tease us a little "that my daughter Lady Gwyneth de la maison d'anges déchus is currently betrothed to Prince Jonathon Wayland of the Institute to bind our two kingdoms…."

I was just glad that everybody was so focused on her that they didn't notice my mouth drop to the floor.

**De la maison d'anges déchus – house of fallen angels**

**SO just to let you guys know that I am looking for a beta and I'm going to try and update as soon as possible and PLEASE if you have ANY suggestions please review OR message me. OH I almost forgot I'm having a super hard time coming up with a name so same rule applies with the suggestions if u have ANY suggestions please review or message me. XOXO - M**


	2. Masquerade

The city was a time bomb of buzz and activity in the weeks leading up to the wedding. Everybody was sooooo excited… but **me,** **THE ACTUAL BRIDE** and part of it had to do with the fact I hadn't even met the dude yet. But that problem was gonna be nipped in the bud because my mom was hosting a masquerade ball for all the delegates and nobility from both kingdom, And for the bride and groom of course. So I got to meet the guy… tonight. The only thing I was gonna enjoy at this dance are the _louange dancers_. The louange dancers were an ancient tradition among all shadow hunters but while the Nephilim let it fade out as the generations progressed, it was one of the most honored duties to be a Louange Dancer in our court and they got the same if not more respect than the born nobility.

I sat stiff backed as several mundane servants fixed my hair, applied my makeup, and buffed my nails all at the same time. They decided to let my curly black hair fall down past my shoulders as apparently its one of my "best" features. They apply pale blue lipstick and a shimmery eye shadow of the same shade. They think they need to apply white face makeup to my already pale skin and at this point I dismiss them so I can get dressed. The dress they hand me takes even my breath away; the dress is the shade of my makeup and is partially covered by delicate abstract floral patterns. There is a long silk sash at the waist held in place by a beautiful abstract diamond pendant. The whole outfit matches my pale complexion, raven hair, and light amethyst eyes. I know my mother must have picked it out for a reason. And as soon as I put on my blue and black lace mask and walk into the grand hall. I know exactly why almost everybody else is dressed in reds, plums, and emeralds, all vibrant colors. I stuck out like a beautiful rose in a garden of tulips and daisies.

The last few hours have actually been fun much to my surprise, after the first couple dances I stopped looking around for the prince and started to enjoy myself. I even approached the head of the louange dancers, Tessa who has been teaching me since I was 6 and worked out a plan with her. So I changed into one of the loose, revealing, pure white _Danseur's s'habillent. _I joined the dancers in their first two dances depicting the birth of shadow hunters and the creation of magic before I changed back and joined the rest of the crowd watching the dancers. The Nephilim looked particularly in awe which inflated our ego's tremendously believe me.

I had practically forgotten about my impending marriage with everything else going on and I was particularly enjoying all the outraged eligible men doting on me trying to earn my favor. Just as the clock was about to strike 11 the doors opened and a bunch of young gentleman came waltzing in causing the entire female population in the room to surge forward to scoop up one of the delectable Nephilim. I didn't move an inch until I felt a gust of warm air on my neck raising goose bumps.

**Danseur's s'habillent- dancers dress**

**Louange- Praise**

**ENTER JACE ****! Also the link to Gwen's dress and the Danseur's s'habillent is on my profile page **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
